1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method, and more particularly to, an imaging apparatus and an imaging method, which can capture an instantaneous image using motion information of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus adopts a method for acquiring and processing an image based on a regular signal that is generated in the apparatus. Recently, a camera, a camcorder, a mobile phone, or the like, receives, processes, and stores an image of several frames per second from a sensor during capturing of a still image, and in the case of a moving image, records or displays, for a user, the image that is acquired generally at a rate of 30 frames or 60 frames per second, which may differ depending on the resolution of the apparatus.
All images that are generated in the natural world have an analogous character of temporal continuity, and an imaging apparatus converts a continuous image at a corresponding time point into a discrete signal on the basis of a reference signal that is generated in the imaging apparatus, and processes and stores the converted image signal. Accordingly, in acquiring and processing an image based on a regular signal generated in the apparatus, it is difficult for a user to capture an accurate time point. For example, it is quite difficult for a user to image a sporting scene at a desired time point or to appropriately image an object that moves at high speed.
In order to solve this problem, various methods have been proposed. For example, according to one of such methods, a device (position sensor) for sensing an object is mounted on a camera, and if the object approaches a predetermined range, a synchronous signal is generated and transmitted to a signal generator, and a new signal is generated in a transmission system. However, since the device for sensing the object acquires only position information of a moving object, it is difficult for the above-described camera to image the situation desired by a user and to find an accurate imaging time point. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables a user to acquire a desired time point and to perform imaging more effectively.